The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite programming has become increasingly popular due to the wide variety of content and services available. Typically, a set top box is configured to receive satellite programming in response to conditional access provided through the use of encryption and a conditional access module. When a consumer has proper conditional access credentials, the signals are decrypted so that the output may be viewed by the user.
Satellite and other content invest considerable amounts of money providing user devices such as set top boxes to customers. As technology has changed, the opportunity to share service has increased. Sharing service is an unauthorized use that prevents revenue from being reinvested in a company to improve service and features.
Thus, preventing unauthorized use is important from a business perspective.